The Chronicles of Narnia The Star Gazer
by SorenShield
Summary: When Megan came to stay with her cousins for the first time since she was six, she wants expecting to go Narnia. Though she Had heard of it many,many times. Though when she gets there shes in for a surprise. CxL OCxOC, please R&R I'm bad with Summaries
1. Brave

**Hey guys this is my first Narnia fanfic. So please go easy on me. My OC will be one of the main characters, along with Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and Lucy. I'm leaving Susan and Eustace out because well, I'm better at playing the others rather than those two. Aslan will be in this aswell. So well just leave me review, and let me know what you think. (Also ages:**

**Megan-16**

**Lucy- 17**

**Edmund-19**

**Peter- 22**

**Caspian-22**

**More ages will be added as more characters appear.**

Megan Sirius was staying with her cousins Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter. She listened to her older cousins tales of Narnia, the majestic lion Aslan, and an infamous prince who was now king named Caspian.

When she wasn't listening to the stories or studying constellations. She was fantasizing on what it would be like to live just for a day in Narnia. She always wrote her adventures down in a book, and even made a makeshift sword from wood (with her cousin Peters help) an old scabbard they found in the attic made a excellent home for it. The sixteen year old orphan couldn't be more happy than she was in her current home.

"Ed, Lu, could you tell me about the Dawn Treader.I know you've told me at least a hundred times...But its my favorite tale you have to tell, that and the white witch." Lucy laughed "last time we told you that story Eustace was here and its no story without him. Go ask Peter, or Susan to tell you about Narnia"

She sighed knowing that Peter and Susan were to busy. She went up stairs, and to the balcony in her and Lucy's room. Looking to her only other story tellers, the stars. "Well my friends lets see what stories you have for me tonight" she whispered quietly. She looked to the sky and spotted him instantly. Leo the lion she groaned. "Another reminder that they've been, they've seen yet I'm stuck here amongst war". Megan closed her blue eyes and wished to God himself just for a taste of the world.

She let out a very wide yawn. She went inside and grabbed her backpack putting in some food, and her water canteen. Then grabbed her blankets before heading down to an old bomb shelter in the backyard. Her cousin were use to this, though there hadn't been a raid in a month; they understood for her family had been killed in an explosion.

Megan went in alone, the rest of the family was use to this. Lucy would join her every so often but tonight was different, she went in alone and laid on the bed with her stuff beside her. It felt unusually warm, the smell didn't smell repulsive anymore but more of a spring breeze. Megan though aware of the changes and suspicious of them, relaxed.

She laid down on the cot in there and fell asleep almost instantly. Megan dreamt of the wonderful castle Cair Paravail. She saw the knights, wondered the halls, and even sparred with Peter and Caspian in the courtyard. Her dream was short lived though when she heard 'wake now my child' her eyes slowly opened. What she saw surprised her, she was now laying in a field with grass all around and so of the most beautiful flowers. The warm air of spring hit her face which in turn she closed her eyes and sat up.

"I get it I must still be dreaming" she told herself. "Once I count to ten ill be back in the world I know, unfortunately" the last part she muttered below her voice. "One" she aloud "two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...te-" "Meg! Your here too". She opened her eyes in surprise she had been cut short by her eldest cousin Peter. "Here too you mean I'm actually..." "Yes. We're in Narnia why we've been called I have no clue but why you've been called is even more of a mystery, Aslan must have a something planned for you" he said. Megan smiled she was just so happy to be here this was here dream come true. Then a though hit her "Peter aren't you suppose to be done with Narnia, isn't your time up" she said.

"Meg, I don't know what's going on but I know that if me, you, Ed, and Lu are here Narnia must be in grave danger." Megan's face turned to disbelief "Peter, maybe we should find Caspian, or Aslan, or, or" she sighed. "First we need to get you back to the others, grab your stuff and come on, and keep up" he said and grabbed the blanket that had been covering her she grabbed the only other thing that had appeared there, her wooden sword but it was a lot heavier now. "Peter is it normal for wood to weigh more here" she asked "Way more what are you talking about" he said and pulled the sword out of the old scabbard it was metal now, the hilt had made a change as well the grip was now crimson leather. The pommel was a golden lions head and in his mouth a amethyst of light purple, Megan's birth stone. The cross guard and chappe were now golden as well. On the blade was etched one word, Brave.

"Looks like you have a gift from Aslan" peter said and sheathed the sword. After thy got everything gathered they headed into the near by woods. Then about a mile further they found the other two siblings. "So may I ask what compelled you to walk two miles and find me" Megan finally asked. "He doesn't know he just felt as if he needed to explore and he wouldn't let either of us come." Lucy said. "So Meg, you like Narnia so far" Edmund asked "yes its everything I dreamed and more, but what of Cair Paravail did they ever rebuild it?"She asked and looked rather hopeful. "I don't know but we can always go and find out" Peter said "please can we". Lucy smiled "of course but first things first we need to find someone to figure out what's going on Caspian or someone." "Fine help first Cair Paravail later" Megan muttered and frowned.

"Okay, well we'll camp here for tonight, tomorrow we set out" Peter said. "Alright well Meg come on me,you ,and Lu can explore see if we can pin point where we are" Edmund said and pulled Lu up from where she was sitting. "Come on Meg let's go" Edmund said and Megan grabbed her sword and dashed after them.

"Your not going to need that" Lucy said. "Well Lu I wish that we're true but peace times are over" and all to familiar voice hit Lucy and Edmund's ears and they turned. "Caspian!" Lucy shouted and ran to him giving him a hug as he dismounted his horse. "What do you mean peace is at an end" Edmund said and Caspian looked at him. "Ill tell you once we're safe, is this all of you." "No I'm here too" Peter emerged with there stuff and Caspian nodded. "Ladies you may ride Destrieras we make our way to the castle, Peter,Edmund we have very much to discuss"

**End Chapter 1. O.K. So not the best little rambley but still. Future LucyxCaspian, O.C. info: Maybe some peter and edemund with OC's not sure yet anyway Review!**


	2. Spreading her wings

**Hey again guys I finally got chapter two for ya. I just hope you all enjoy it remeber R&R.**

**Charater ages-**

**Glade- 28**

**Xavier- 19**

**Ok show time.**

Both the girls mounted up on the giant stallion Lucy taking the back with Megan in the front, so she could keep a hand on to her smaller cousin. Which made her roll her eyes and mutter under her breathe.

"Now" Caspian began grabbing hold of the horse's halter as he started walking.

"Archenland is threatening to declare war upon Narnia, I'm not sure on why but I have my suspicions."

Edmund, Peter, Lucy, and Megan all listened carefully to Caspian as he explained how Minotaurs, Black Dawves, some Avians, and giants have all been crossing the border to Archenland.

"I'm thinking they're going so they can stir up trouble, then either return or stay to cause more" Caspian said darkly.

"Edmund" Megan called and waited for her older cousin to turn towards her.

"Didn't you tell me that all those creators worked for the white witch?" she finished.

"Yes, which is exactly why they'd do something this, some still hold a grudge on us for erasing her power" he answered.

It was now that Caspian turned his attention to the new face. "I'm sorry for my rudeness, I'm king Caspian X it is a pleasure to meet you."

Megan smiled at the king before replying. "I'm Megan Sirius, cousin of Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, and I hope to be a knight of Cair Paravail."

She sat high in the saddle proudly, causing laughter to erupt from her three cousins. Caspian chuckled and looked up the red haired girl with a sword strapped to her side with a vine. He saw how even though she was angry with her cousins her crystal blue eyes burned with desire for her goal she set before she even knew it possible to achieve.

"Hey! Its not funny, I can already beat you Edmund,and I can almost beat Peter" Megan grumbled and Peter spoke up "With wooden swords though Meg, metal is a little different, it's heavier and Edmund and myself have experience lifting real swords unlike yourself."

She just huffed causing another chuckle from Caspian.

"When we get to Cair paraviel I'll have Glenstorm give you a run threw to see what all training you will need then, though my general Xavier will Asses you since he will be your mentor and finally ,if everything is well, Trumpkin will have to take you to the armory to get you the proper gear, vines and the clothes from your world isn't exactly the gear of the knight."

Lucy smiled "Trumpkin is at the castle oh I'll be so glad see him again".

"Yes, and Glenstorm, as well as Reepicheeps squad which now takes allegiance under a mouse named Decare, who acts like Reepicheep in leadership but you will see the difference. Glenstorm's son, Glade, is training as a captain now and I have a new general, his names Xavier; a elf with and unusual ability to shift his form."

Caspian finished just as a pack of wolves and four more horses came tacked and ready. Peter pulled back on the horses halter and looked at Caspian who nodded. "Don't worry the wolves are gentler than you last encounter with them." The leader of the pack stepped forth "And if you will I would like to properly introduce myself" he said and a bright purple enhanced him and finally he started morphing into a human form. "I am ser Xavier Cross, Caspian's second rank general."

Caspian chuckled as the others eyes widened. "How did he...?" Were the only words that escaped Megan's mouth. "Remember when I told you he had unusual shifting ability, well he can turn into a wolf,panther, or unicorn." Xavier smiled.

"Thank you your highness, now as for the rest, I was out scouting and saw that you had four more guest but only one horse so my camp sent out supply horses for you to get you back to Cair Paraviel, when there, let them rest a while then send them back." Caspian nodded. "Actually, Xavier instead of watching over the darwves with the others I may need you for the rest of the day could you come with me?"

"Yes, your majesty" was all he said before changing again.

Megan let out a small squeak when Peter hoisted her off the horse."Peter I coulda got off on my own" she protested.

Peter though ignored her "Xavier who is the gentlest horse you have."

"The pinto would be the gentlest he's a fair listener as well, his gate though is the fastest."

Megan smiled and went about mounting the pinto, This time by herself, sticking her tongue out at Peter, who ignored her.

She then directed her attention back to the Pinto.  
>"Your a very handsome horse" she said rubbing below his mane.<p>

"Thank you, you may call me Bronx" The horse speech startled Megan but then the wheels in her head started to turn.

"Well then Bronx" she started in a lowered tone with a slight smirk as she leaned to the horses ear "you know your way to Cair Pareviel, right?" Bronx, as if knowing what she was about to say next nodded but only as if he was shaking his head. "And I'm the fastest other than Caspian's horse, but I have better cross country" Megan gave a small smile and looked around seeing that everyone was mounted.

"Alright, shall we" Caspian said has his horse trotted in the front of the rest. The did a simple trot for at least five miles threw a forest filled with some of the most beautiful pink,purple, and blue flowers Megan had ever seen. The trees looked much greener than in her own world and they seemed to dance to the beautiful songs that the birds all chirped. The air smelled clean, sweet and warm to the skin.

"This place is so beautiful" she said as she closed her eyes as Bronx walked behind Caspian. "Yes, I've lived in Narnia my whole life and yet it still finds ways to take my breathe away" Megan jumped slightly in the saddle causing a tiny buck from Bronx. "Sorry" she apologized and patted the horse looking down at the wolf who just spoke.

"Ser Xavier?" She asked and the wolf chuckled and nodded. "At your service."

"So you'll be the one to test me then, to see if I'm well enough to fight for Narnia" She asked and watched as the enormous wolf's head nodded.

"Yes, and since I am next in line to you would also be my apprentice, but you may as well know its not just strength I look for it's Skill, Determination, Style, and obedience." She nodded and sighed.

"Well then since I'm going to be tested soon might as well get all my mischief out of my now then huh?" She asked him and he just gave a confused not to long afterward did she know exactly what she was talking about when a sharp whistle and a "HEYAH" met his ears and in that instant she was gone.

"Why does she always insist on doing this kinda thing" Peter growled and kicked his horse Lucy, and Edmund hot on his trail. While Xavier changing to a Panther sprinting ahead of the group and gaining on the young girl with every stride. _'Well at least I know she can ride, but if she always acts like this she'll never be a knight unless...'_ Xavier's thoughts ran threw his head as he began to catch up to Megan and yelled "Meg Stop that horse now!."

As if she had been waiting for that she slowed down to a stop.

"Sorry Ser Xavier I just needed a little bit of disobedience for today I swear that by the lions mane I will not do it again unless I am on a ride by myself or funning around with my cousins and future friends to be" She said and lowered her eyes not meeting the gaze of the captain as he shifted back to his human form and walked over taking the reins.

"Look at me."

Was all he said and when she looked up this is when she took in his looks.

He had brilliant bright silvery blue eyes and thin black hair that was kept in a signal sweep and pinned to the back of his head mostly for the bangs to be kept out of his face. His skin was tanned from working in the sun but not overly dark and light strips of white stuck out, it was four lines almost like claw makes that one started from the bottom of his right eyebrow where as the rest started towards the middle of his cheek and went to his jawline.

_ 'I wonder if he has more'_ She thought to herself along with _'and I wonder what the rest of him looks like, if his face is breath taking than I'm sure his body must be as well.'_

Of course she just pushed these thoughts out of her head _'You just met the man and you barely know his name you don't need to be wondering about his body__'_.

"Are you listening to me" he asked and she snapped out of her daze.

"I'm sorry I was just inwardly scolding myself for my utter rudeness" She said, which wasn't completely a lie, it just wasn't precisely the truth either.

"Well I was saying that if you can't shape up and listen then you'll never be a knight of Narnia, though you seem to have some self discipline and respect so I won't punish you for today, when we get back I'll have Caspian decide whether he truly wants you to have Glenstorm to do a run threw of the training and me asses you or for me to go ahead and take you under my wing, do you understand" he said sternly yet softheartedly.

She nodded. "Good now that must be the rest catching up" he said hoisting himself in the saddle behind her.

Causing a deep crimson blush to erupt from her. "He's got her" Caspian's voice shouted back and Xavier pushed the horse on "FIVE MILES TO CAIR PARAVAIL NO TIME TO WASTE I SAY WE GALLOP TILL WE KNOW WE NEED TO REST" Xavier shouted to the rest of them and kicked Bronx on "Not so hard" the horse complained and took off.

The rest of the Journey was silent and had and almost eery feeling to it. Well that's mostly cause Edmund wasn't exactly happy with what he considered a sister in the arms of someone she barley knew even though he knew she had little choice in the matter, it just made it all the worse.

And Peter, well Peter was going to give her a at least half hour speech about how wrong she was for doing such a dangerous thing and that she should be more responsible.

While Lucy was just glad to see her cousin able to spread her wings for the first time since her parents passing. Though when the castle was in there sights no one heard a sound from Megan, not a peep, not a giggle, not a word. The truth was she had fallen asleep soon after they started galloping the rest of the way, because she was tired from not getting any sleep the previous night and the fact it was dark out already.

"Xavier is she alright up there" Peter asked as the pace started to slow and he trot up beside him. "Yes she's fine she fell asleep however if you want you can take her, though I have no problem with carrying her to her room."

"Wait? How would she already have a room" Peter asked dumbfounded. "Well after hearing everything today and seeing some of though a very small part of her skill I will train her , and since I will be her mentor she has a conjoined room to mine ,but don't worry this is mostly to make sure she is to be safe, and on time, its not for me to use to take advantage of your sister" He said and Peter nodded.

"Alright then I'll just let you handle her, but start her training late tomorrow for this is her first time in Narnia."

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

Lucy was standing out on the balcony looking out at the ocean and smiled "such beauty" she said to herself with a sigh. "It really is isn't it Lu" She jumped at the sound but instantly calmed.

"Caspian you startled me" She said and laughed.

"I could tell you just about jumped over the railing I thought I was going to have to catch you there for a second" he chuckled out and leaned into the railing beside her.

"I've missed you while you was away Lucy" she said and smiled at her.

"As I missed you, but it was in Aslan's will but I'm glad he willed it, for the leave helped me to realize something" she said. "And what might that be my queen" he said teasingly.

"Well my king," she started with teasing right back "You'll have to figure that out on your own" and with that she pressed her lips to his cheek and started walking back to her room. "Goodnight Caspian" she said. "Goodnight Lucy" he replied and under his breath finished.

"Goodnight my Lucy-love."

**Sorry Guys no real update just fixed some problems in this chapter. I need a Beta reader so I can get all these things done quicker, any takers or suggestions?**

**AND I PROMISE THE NEXT REAL CHAPTER WILL HAS LOST OF FLUFF, like the end of this one did**.


	3. Breakfast

**Hey Guys how are you doin' finally we have chapter three doo do doo dooooooo lawl. All right no new characters and those of you who are liking my little OC will be very pleased to see how this chapter works out. MAYBE. Anyway so onto the chapter go. Okay so there may not be too much fluff in this chapter , I'm working on getting the the fluff.**

Meg rolled in her bed and stretched opening her eyes when she saw the slightest light poor threw her bedroom window. She sat up instantly and looked around.

"Where am I?" she said aloud.

"Narnia" a simple answer, but it startled her and made her jump. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it's just me."

She turned towards the voice and saw Xavier, and glared lightly in his direction.

"So it wasn't a dream," she muttered to herself "And why are you I my quarters shouldn't a proper gentleman be in his own quarters instead of in a ladies" she asked with an offended tone.

"Yes, a proper gentlemen should but when the lady I put to bed last night started tossing and turning in her sleep and muttering, well I wanted to stay and make sure my ward was alright" he answered back. "But, seeing as your awake now I know you are, wash up and you should fine everything you need in the wardrobe, after you are done meet me in the hall and I shall show you where the dining hall is." and with that he excused himself from her room to his by using the door that linked the two together.

"I can already predict working with him will be a pain in my rear end." She said to herself and stretched as she got out of bed, she was still wearing he clothes she had from her world. So, she decided to check out the wardrobe. Some of the clothes, in fact most were much too big for her petite little body but, she finally found a pair of black trousers that would fit her, as well as a white long sleeve shirt and a maroon tunic. She also found a pair of black boots that were just perfect and a maroon sash to tie about her waste.

After her task of finding clothes passed she went and explored the room. There was a desk, books, a bed, a door that lead out to her own personal balcony, and a bathroom. "Oh thank Aslan." She muttered to herself before going in and setting her clothes down and cleaning herself off before dressing in her narnian clothes.

"Now I don't look as if I've slept on a ground all night, or smell like I've rode a horse, now if I could only get rid of the soreness as easily." She told herself. "Well, these are completely useless to me now" Meg muttered and put the clothes from her old world in a waste bin.

After she was all set she went and found a leather strand "I wonder..." she said as she went back into the bathroom. She picked a a silver brush and brushed her hair real good before braiding it weaving the leather in with it and using the rest to tie the last bit in place. "There all ready" she said as she pulled open her door that lead to the hallway. "Hmm, thought he would be ready by now" she said as she leaned against the wall admiring the beautiful wood carving in the structure in front of her. It looked to be a lovely finished oak wood with fawns, and centars, wolves, cheetahs, griffins, all the like carved into it looking to all be ready for a time of war.

Above all them was a giant lion head carved looking to have a brave, serious, but gentle demeanor about him Under him was carved the words "fac fortia et patere"

"fac fortia et patere..." She whispered to herself.

"Its means 'do brave deeds and endure' it's the saying of the army under Aslan, we will do the brave deeds and endure what ever is thrown our way in the processes."

Eliza stood there gripping her chest "How is your door so quite that I didn't even here it open, You scared me almost half to death and thats a hard thing to do" Meg told him.

"Apparently not, I've seemed to do it twice in less that thirty minutes" Xavier said and chuckled. "Now Come on milady we have a breakfast to attend" he told her and held his arm out for her. Meg blushed but took it, she knew this was just common curtsey in this place, something she saw very little of in her own world. "So what all is planned for today" She asked him. "Nothing, you shall have the day to explore with your family, and meet those in the castle, though I do expect you to come see me sometime during the day and I'll give you a small tour of the knights quarters." He told her.

"From now on Miss Sirius, you will be my ward, I shall be your mentor and protector an dI give you this just as my mentor gave me. I swear I will put my life down for you. Until the day I see it fit you will be under my guidance, you shall accompany me on all assignments I have, you shall stay by my side and do as your old, you understand me" Xavier asked and she looked up at him. "Yes, sir I do. But I think I'd like to get to know you better first I understand me having to trust you, but still I would like to get to know that man I am to be trusting my life to, wouldnt you agree."

"I am not your guard, I may be on your side but you wont even know half the army your just going to have to trust me." Xavier said. "You may get to know me after awhile but I'm not writing you a whole book about me just because you cant trust someone you don't know." He told her and looked down at her "Which as I said before, you need to learn." he said and released her arm pushing open some large doors. "After you" he said and she walked into a large dining area.

In the hall the walls looked to be a white wash and a Border at the bottom that looked to be the same finished oak as in the hall outside her room. There was four giant pillars that looked to be fine ivory, and the floor looked to be the same. The table in the middle looked a light wood finish and was long and stretched out. All the chairs were carved different all with different patterns, like snow flakes none were the same. In each of the four chairs at the head of the table sat all her cousins and Caspian.

Lucy waved her over. "So, Meg, haw are you enjoying your first, real, day in Narnia?" She asked.

"So far, its been an okay day but, I haven't even began to explore yet." Meg answered "Well I guess I should say we cause something tells me Peter, Ed, and yourself will be with me" she said and watched as all the smiles appear on the faces of the three.

"I'd like to accompany you all as well ,if I may." Caspian added in and Meg nodded. "Sure the more the merrier, Could we explore the out side grounds first? I'd like to go for another horse ride while exploring I do believe it's grown on me." Meg said with a wide and hopeful grin.

"I dunno Meg, what do you all think? I mean she did pull that stunt yesterday." Peter said.

"Aw come on Peter Pleeaase" she said and stretched out the last word.

"Yeah Peter it could be fun and we could always make her double back, or I mean its just a pleasure ride. So don't you sit there and act like you've never done it yourself." Edmund said and chuckled. "Your not helping Ed." Peter told him.

"Alright tie breaker, Caspian?" Lucy said.

"I say we go on the ride, Xavier would you like to join us?" Caspian asked the soldier.

"No thank you, your highness I have stuff to get done, I may join you later if I can find you if that is alright" Xavier answered. "That would be fine Xavier." Caspian nodded, their conversation lasted until some trays of food were brought out and several juices to choose from as well as some of the finest table wear Meg had ever seen.

After they ate their breakfast Meg, Peter, and Edmund all set to a state of horse play. Each one tackling the other and chasing the other around.

"Alright ,alright" Lucy laughed. "Guys Calm down, if your going to rough house do it as you would at home and take it outside"

Meg looked up at Lucy and nodded. She had just jumped on Edmund Back and she pointed forward "You heard her Ed, now, ONWARD!"

"Why do I have to carry you there" Edmund complained. "Because got you before she yelled, so its far game." Meg said and Peter laughed. "She's right Ed, fair game now come on you two. We'll meet you and Caspian by the stables in about thirty minutes Lu." And with that the group was on there way out of the hall.

"Is she always like that?" Xavier spoke up.

"Yeah, always has been. But that's because Ed and Peter kinda spoiled her" She laughed.

Xavier nodded. "She does listen well correct."

"Yes, you shouldn't have any problems with her" She said and with that Xavier said his thanks and excused himself to his work.

"So, My queen shall we kill the time together" Caspian asked her and she laughed and nodded. "Why yes, my king I do long to here how bored you've been with out me or my sibling with you" Caspian laughed.

"Quite, actually" He said and stood up offering a hand to help her "Well my queen you escort is ready whenever you are." Lucy took his hand with a smile and he helped her up and took her arm and they set out about their walk around the castle.

**OKAY so pretty much no Fluff at all BUT its done! lol Next one shouldn't take me too awful long to write but I've been wrong before so yep.**


End file.
